


Shelter

by nosecrinkle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecrinkle/pseuds/nosecrinkle
Summary: ”You have got to stop showing up here, Ren,” he said softly.





	

The day had been as long as they ever were. Hux pulled his keys from the pocket of his coat whil approaching the door to his flat. As the lock clicked, a peculiar feeling settled at the base of his spine.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by a pair of fine leather boots standing next to the doormat.

Hux sighed and locked the door behind him. He pulled off his oxfords and sat them next to the boots. He left his briefcase on the table in the entryway.

”I told you to give me back my key, Ren,” he called out into the dark flat.

He could hear the faint beat of that dreadful soft electronic music Ren favored.

Hux followed the sound to the similarly dark bathroom. Ren was submerged in his frankly tiny bathtub. Hux's (very expensive) bluetooth speaker was sitting on the floor next to Ren's phone.

Hux gathered his trenchcoat as not to wrinkle it more than necessary and slid to the floor.

”You have got to stop showing up here, Ren,” he said softly.

Ren turned his head and lazily opened his eyes. ”My place doesn't have a tub.”

Hux sighed and leaned his head against the wall. After a moment he asked, ”Have you been drinking?”

Ren raised a brow.

”Just making sure,” Hux muttered. He wrinkled his nose at the pile of Ren's clothes, discarded right outside the bathroom. He knew for a fact that the jumper on the top of the pile was dry clean only.

He could see Ren wiggling his fingers in his periphery.

When Hux turned back around, Ren grabbed him by his lapel and pulled him close. Close enough to nuzzle the side of his head, disrupting the slicked down hair.

” _Ren_ ,” he said in warning.

Ren just buried his nose in the crook of his neck, right where he applied his cologne every morning.

”Have you had anything to eat?”

Ren nodded once.

Hux hummed. ”Let me get you a towel.” He kissed Ren's cheek and got up. He retrieved a fluffy towel from his bedroom and left it next to the tub. ”I'll be in bed when you're done.”

Ren watched him leave and shrug out of his coat. Hux left the door open; the light from the bedroom almost reached the threshold.

The only sounds for a while were the sloshing of water when Ren moved, and the rustling of fabric as Hux got undressed.

Ren stayed in the tub till the water turned cold. He climbed out of the tub and winced at the cold tiles against the bottom of his feet. He wrung out his hair and dried off thoroughly. Ren knew Hux wouldn't touch him if he was damp.

The towel ended up in a heap on the floor. Hux would complain about that in the morning.

In the bedroom, Ren found him snuggled up with his tablet. Hux's pale skin stood out against the stark white sheets, freckles calling out to Ren.

Ren smiled softly and wiggled under the covers, pressing his mouth to Hux's shoulder. The ridiculous thread count of the sheets caressed their skin, making Ren sigh in content.

”Sometimes I think you like my flat better than you like me,” Hux hummed and pressed a kiss to the crown of Ren's head.

Ren huffed a laugh, air fluttering along the fine hair on Hux's arm. Hux turned off his tablet and slid it into the bedside drawer. Ren stopped him from turning off the light with a soft tug on his wrist. ”Wanna see you,” he smiled and peeled the duvet back. He ran his fingertips along the waistband of Hux's soft pink briefs.

The contrasts that made up Hux were some of the many reasons that kept Ren coming back. In his work attire he looked like a harbinger of death, but here, with Ren, he looked soft and vulnerable and so very lovely.

Ren kissed his soft tummy once before he pulled the duvet back up over them. He reached across Hux and turned out the light. He turned his back to Hux and waited for him to settle behind him. Hux's slim thighs slid into place behind Ren's and Hux tucked the duvet tightly around them both.

Hux fingers found their way to Ren's middle, settling in the thin trail of hair bellow his navel. He pulled once; the muscles under his hand fluttering.

”Wake me up before you leave?”

”Go to sleep, Ren.”

 

 

 


End file.
